Esto es guerra
by Maferpop
Summary: Dos amigos inseparables desde la infancia ,trabajan como espías,y se enamoran de la misma mujer ,desde ahi ninguno cederá y poco a poco los hará enfrentarse como enemigos.
1. Rachel roth

DICK GRAYSON Y GARFIELD M. LOGAN ERAN AMIGOS DESDE PEQUEÑOS AMBOS SABIAN QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO BAJO PODRIAN ACUDIR AL OTRO, COMO AQUELLA VEZ EN LA QUE ''GAR'' COMO SOLIAN LLAMARLO DE CARIÑO, SE DESPOSO CON AQUEL PRIMER AMOR DEL QUE CONCIBIO UN HIJO , DEL CUAL DICK LO APOYO EN SU DIVORCIO Y PELEA POR LA CUSTODIA 2 AÑOS MAS TARDE , Y GAR ESTUVO AHI CUANDO EL PADRE DE DICK MURIO AL CAERSE DEL CABALLO BRINDANDOLE COMO CUALQUIER GRAN AMIGO DARIA UN RECONFORTABLE HOMBRO PARA LLORAR , AMBOS SE HABIAN APOYADO EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS Y APRENDER A QUERERSE A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE LOS AFRENTARA HASTA QUE ELLA LLEGO ...

TIENEN DOS HORAS PARA RECUPERAR EL MALETIN DEL EDIFICIO - DIJO LA VOZ DE UNA BELLA MUJER POR EL AURICULAR DE DICK.

- CLARO PRECIOSA

- CUENTO CON USTEDES Y DICK ESPERO QUE DEJES DE COQUETEAR CON LAS CHICAS DEL EDIFICIO Y TOMES ENSERIO LA MISION ESTA VEZ.

- ESO NO OCURRIRIA 2 VECES PRECIOSA, PERO DEBES ADMITIR QUE NADIE SE PUEDE RESISTIR A ESTE GALAN.

AG... VOMITARE -DIJO GAR

-CONCENTRENCE -DIJO LA MUJER DEL AURICULAR ANTES DE COLGAR

AL LLEGAR AL EDIFICIO HABIA UNA GRAN FIESTA LUJOSA LLENA DE HOMBRES QUE APARENTABAN SER DE ALTA CLASE SOCIAL UNOS MAS QUE OTROS ,ALGUNOS CON MUJERES HERMOSAS LAS QUE SEGURAMENTE NI SIQUIERA ERAN SUS ESPOSAS REALES ,Y SOLO ESTABAN CON ELLOS PARA SACARLES TODOS LOS DOLARES DE LA BILLETERA QUE PUDIERAN ,EL EDIFICIO ESTABA ADORNADO DE ROJO Y HABIA CANDELABROS ALTOS EN CADA CASTILLO DE LA ESTRUCTURA , LOS CAMAREROS SERVIAN CHAMPANGE Y UNO QUE OTRO WHISKY O RON

-BIEN DICK HAY QUE BUSCAR EL MALETIN PROPONGO QUE TU VAYAS HACIA AYA Y YO…

-DICK"DIJO GAR" FRUNCIENDO EL SEÑO AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTABA AHÍ.

-HOLA HERMOSA TE APETECE UN POCO DE CHAMPANGE

- CLARO SERIA GENIAL

- SABES SI YO NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ TU SERIAS LA PERSONA MAS BELLA DEL LUGAR.

- AMM... GRACIAS SUPONGO

DICK¡ -"GRITO GAR" SEÑALANDOLE QUE YA HABIA VISTO EL MALETIN

- BIEN HASTA LUEGO LINDA

AMBOS SIGUIERON A UN SUJETO ALTO DE TRAJE QUE SOSTENIA UN MALETIN PLATEADO HASTA LA AZOTEA.

AQUÍ ESTA AHORA DAME TU PARTE –LE DIJO A UN HOMBRE DE TRAJE GRIS.

-AL SUBIR NO NOTASTE QUE TENIAS POLISONES

¡A ELLOS¡ - DIJO CHASQUEANDO LOS DEDOS HACIENDO QUE MUCHOS HOMBRES CON ARMAS DISPARARAN HACIA GAR Y DICK

AMBOS RODARON POR EL PISO –GAR PISO EL PIE AL HOMBRE QUE SOSTENIA EL MALETIN Y GOLPEO SU INGLE HACIENDOLO RETORCERSE DE DOLOR AL PISO ARREBATANDOLE EL MALETIN.

DICK SE OCULTO TRAS UN MONTON DE MALETAS DISPARANDO- ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN.

- VAMOS NENITA

ESO YA ES PERSONAL –DIJO SALTANDO DEL MONTON DE MALETAS PROPORCIONANDOLES VARIOS PUÑETAZOS Y AL ULTIMO UN GRAN GOLPE EN LA NARIZ.

- QUIEN ES LA NENITA AHORA

MIENTRAS AGARRABAN EL MALETIN EL HOMBRE DE SACO GRIS HUIA EN UN HELICOPTERO.

Amanda nos matara- dijo gar al ver al hombre prófugo

-Hey tenemos el maletín noo

- gar volteo a mirarlo con ojos de pistola.

ESCAPOOOO¡ - GRITO AMANDA TOMANDOSE AMBAS MANOS EN LA CABEZA

- TRANQUILA PRECIOSA RECUPERAMOS EL MALETIN.

-ME VALE UN…. QUE LO HAYAN RECUPERADO ROZZAN VOLVERA A BUSCARLO.

-SABES , TIENES LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE HAY EN ESE MALETIN¡

Emmm… Su almuerzo- JaJa buena esa Dick.

ENSERIO – DIJO FROTANDOSE LAS SIENES.

-ESTAN CASTIGADOS

NO SIN LA CONSOLA NOOOO- GRITO GAR

-NO ESTA VEZ SERA PEOR QUE LA CONSOLA

- NO ESO NOO

-O SI ESO SI

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL OTRO LADO DE JUMP CITY…

- MADRE YA TE DIJE QUE NOOO

- HIJA YA CASI CUMPLES 26 NO CREES QUE ES HORA DE DARME NIETOS.

- PERO EN UNA PAGINA EN LINEA, O SI AHÍ ENCONTRARE A MI ALMA GEMELA

- VAMOS LO PEOR QUE PUEDES ENCONTRAR SERIA UN HOMBRE CASADO.

- MADRE NO ME METERE CON UN HOMBRE CASADO.

-Y QUE TE PARECE UNO DIVORCIADO?- DIJO PICARONAMENTE VOLTEANDO LA LAPTOP.

- MADRE YA TE DIJE QUE OH¡ BUENO SE VE DESCENTE.

VOLVIENDO A LA CIA…

- GAR NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTEMOS CASTIGADOS…

-GAR… GAR¡ -ME ESTAS OYENDO GAR CON UN CARAJ…

Ammm QUE?-LO SIENTO SE DISCULPO, DECIAS ALGO.

-OH NO TIENES ESA CARA-DIJO ACERCANDOSE A SU ESCRITORIO.

-GAR LO MIRO CON MIEDO

-JA LO SABIA ES UNA CHICA CIERTO.

-DEJAME NO QUIERO QUE TE METAS EN ESTO.

- OH VAMOS NO TIENES CITAS DESDE QUE LO DE TERRA ME ALEGRO POR TI.

- MIRA ESTA CHICA ENSERIO ME INTERESA Y?

-DEJAME VERLA ES LINDA.

- TENGO UNA CITA CON ELLA MAÑANA DE ACUERDO Y SI ES LINDA .

-JAJA PERO UNA CITA A CIEGAS DE UNA PAGINA DE INTERNET.

-COMO SEA ES UNA CITA NOO? NECESITO ACTUALIZARME DE NUEVO.

-BIEN ENTONCES TAMBIEN YO VUELVO AL RATO.

- ADONDE VAS.

- POR UNA CITA.

- NUNCA CAMBIAS DICK-DIJO DANDO CLICK A SU LAPTOP.

-RACHEL ROTH SE VE DESCENTE.


	2. Chica complicada

DISCLAIMER DE RESPONSABILIDAD LOS TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE DC COMICS.

-Vamos hijo Duro ¡Acaba con el –Decia con gran orgullo y rapidez un tipo Gordo y Grande

-JAJA Novato-Dijo el hijo de este

- Bien hecho hijo

-Y tu que quieres?

-Hey, que te parece que vayamos a ver Mono policía 4 en 3 D

- NO Quiero

-Hijo ese niño debe de pesar unos 80 kilos es obvio que iba a ganarte

-Y Tu que sabes de peleas no haces nada más que irte a tus viajes de negocios.

-Vamos hijo

-Déjalo así

AH¡ -SUSPIRO GAR

Miren quien ya regreso de su viaje-Dijo una mujer de ojos celestes.

HEY Terra como , Como ha estado Mark?.

-Algo frustrado,no ha logrado tener su cinta amarilla en karate.- Y tu?

-BIEN SUPONGO ¿Qué Hay de ti?

-Tu Sabes viajes y negocios.

-Por eso no funciono.

**-QUE?**

-Nada te veré luego Garfield, Vámonos MARK.

**HEY GAR DONDE ESTAS**-Dijo Dick por el auricular de Gar

-AH no importa ¿Qué Sucede?

-Harás algo esta noche.

-Por si no lo recuerdas tengo una cita Dick.

-oh cierto, creí que irías a ver a Mark?

-Ah Si estuve con el.

-Que sucedió?.

-Me Odia por irme tanto tiempo de viaje.

-HEY, es un gaje del oficio.

-HEY Dick tengo otro llamada te pondré en espera ok..

-Ok

-Hola

-RACHEL HEY OYE QUE SUCEDE TE VERE HOY?

-Si llegare ahí como a las 7:00

-SI hasta entonces.

-De acuerdo.

-Porque demoras tanto Gar me muero de aburrimiento.

-AH¡ Creo que me planto.

_**AMMM GAR**_-Dijo en voz alta Rachel

-Rachel OH¡ PORFAVOR SIENTATE.

Mientras Rachel se sento GAR pudo mirar que tenia una piel grisácea y noto que sus ojos eran del mismo color con una mezcla de una tenue franja lavanda,ojos, los cuales se quedo observando durante un tiempo.

-WOW En realidad eres muy bonita-dijo GAR con sinceridad.

-Me halagas

-Bien porque enserio eres muy hermosa.

_**-DE ACUERDO YA FUE MUCHA LAMBISCONERIA¡**_

-Lo siento no quería.

-Tranquilo no te asesinare. Si y dime hay algo que no hayas puesto en tu perfil, solo es curiosidad.

-Pues a decir verdad tuve un hijo en mi matrimonio pasado no te molesta?

-No , me gustan los niños.

-Y Tu tienes algo en tu perfil que yo no sepa

-NO, Tengo hijos que yo sepa ni ex esposas.

-GAR Sonrió

-Oye tengo una pregunta para ti? Alguna vez has pensado en ser asesino serial.

-Siempre hay que tener opciones abiertas

-Esto hizo sonreír a Rachel.

-Y Jamás has matado ha alguien?

-No esta semana.

**-JAJA ERES MUY GRACIOSO- **Afirmo Rachel**.**

-GAR Sonrió.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos a los ojos asi que Gar tomo palabra - Bien ya fuiste a la feria de Jump city.

-NO , y de hecho jamás he ido

.-Enserio no es posible

-Te lo juro

-Bien pues mañana te gustaría ir.

-Si seria Genial.

- Bien entonces será nuestra segunda cita – dijo guiñándole el ojo a Rachel

BIEN GRACIAS POR ABANDONARME "GAR" ALQUILARE UNA PELICULA PARA UN SABADO EN LA NOCHE WOHOOO-DIJO CON SARCASMO DICK.

-**MMMM **esta siempre será un clásico -dijo tomando una película ,pero sintió el roze de otra mano.

-OH Lo siento- dijo una mujer de piel Grisácea.

-No tómala yo ya la vi.

-Seguro Sabes que , No te gustara el Final está muy Trillado y lo adivinaras de inmediato.

- Como sabes eso.

-mmm , se de películas y de mujeres.

-mmm enserio bien , Porque no me recomiendas una y yo juzgare.

-Bien esta

**- **Raven se quedo mirando la película y leyó confusa**, La dama desaparece?**

-Aja , tienes comedia , Drama, Romance, suspenso es clásico pero no Aburre, si no la has visto veras que es una gran película, si ya la viste sabrás que es una gran opción.

-Pues ya vi esta, es una excelente elección.

-Dick sonrió recargándose en la estantería al lado suyo.

- Claro que no esta buena como Encadenados, Rebeca, Vértigo o todas las que siguen de 1960 a 1972 de hecho yo diría que es un titulo secundario

-ja titulo secu…

-Mira se que analizas todas las posibilidades, esa de allá en extranjeras –dijo señalando a una tipa de mediana edad- demasiado trabajo para ti- y esa de por allá –dijo señalando a una señora grande pero linda- ella ya sabe el nombre de tus hijos , Y llegas aquí buscando películas de alquiler, es obvio que tienes la noche libre, es cierto somos blancos fáciles, Pero quieres algo sobre mujeres , Oh¡ algo sobre mí, deberás saber que soy capaz de escoger mis propias películas , pero gracias-dijo alejándose de Dick.

-Dick se quedo mirándola boquiabierto y confundido mientras se alejaba

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Señor no lo entiendo quiere que hackie la base de datos de un alquiler de películas

-No entendio Frederick, hágalo

-De acuerdo las personas que entraron ha ese alquiler de películas entre las 7:50 y 8:00 horas fueron Jennifer Miller, Jessica Parker , Rachel Roth , Tina…

-Espera regresa un lugar- Es ella.

- No entendió Señor que tiene que ver esta chica con Razzon?

- Es información confidencial …

- Rachel Roth , comenzó a teclear Dick en su laptop donde te encuentras, Y con un Clic, encontró lo que Quería , Trabaja en "El Consumidor Inteligente"

- Al encontrarla sintió un cosquilleo por su columna vertebral Dick Sonrió ,y cerro su laptop.

- De repente reacciono dejando de sonreír- **PERO QUE DIABLOS PASO¡**


End file.
